The present invention relates to a passenger-evacuating device for use in connection with a passenger-carrying cabin. More particularly, this invention concerns such a device which is especially advantageously usable in a cable car, tramway, or the like wherein the floor of the passenger-carrying cabin is suspended above the ground.
In case of fire or similar emergency it is necessary to remove the passengers of the cable car, overhead tramway, elevator, or the like from the cabin which is often suspended a considerable distance above the ground. Under emergency conditions it is usually impossible to move the cabin, so that means must be provided allowing the passengers to be lowered to the ground.
It has been suggested to provide so-called life-saving bags in the cabin. Each passenger to be saved climbs into such a bag and is then lowered by means of a block-and-tackle arrangement to the ground. Such a device is relatively hard to use, requiring several people to lower the one person being saved. Furthermore such a life-saving system takes some time to set up so that in case of fire it is often almost totally unusable. Another disadvantage is that handicapped persons or the like are often injured during such a life-saving operation.